The Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: A novelization of one of the greatest games ever made. When a dark wizard uses his power to usurp the throne of Hyrule, events are set in motion that will bring a great hero and a princess together in the greatest adventure ever. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, one more for the show, eh? Three updates in one night. Whew. Well, here you go. This is my take on a video game novelization. Hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. And don't look at it like a book, look at it like you were "reading" and anime episode. It'll flow better for you P

Disclaimer: I ain't got nothin of Zelda owned. Er, swap that around, I don't own any part of Zelda. Yeah.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past**_

_**The Novelization**_

_**A LinkXZelda Fanfiction by Zefie Kirasagi**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**Long Ago, there was a kingdom of mythology and lore, known as Hyrule. In this kingdom, a legend of an object of unbelievable power permeated the minds of those living there. Many sought the magic treasure, but eventually, it was found that the object was in it's own world, separate from Hyrule. When a door to this world was found, many entered. But none returned, and eventually evil began to spread from the door. The evil power was accompanied by ferocious monsters and soldiers, who threatened to bury Hyrule in an age of darkness. Only through the power and courage of the soldiers of Hyrule, and the sealing magic of seven wise sages was the door closed and the evil trapped in the other world.**_

_**But when these events became legend, and faded into the mist of history…**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"_**Please…help me…"**_

"_**I am being held in the dungeon of the castle."**_

"_**The other girls are already gone…"**_

"_**I fear I am next…"**_

"_**Please…help me…"**_

"_**My name is Zelda."**_

**Link bolted awake; sitting up in his bed, sweat pouring down his brow. What was that? A dream?**

"**Link?"**

**The sixteen year old turned. His uncle stood dressed in the old family armor, their old chipped sword at his side and the familiar blue shield strapped to his left arm.**

"**Uncle?"**

"**I am going out for a while. I should be back by morning. Don't leave the house until I return."**

**The old man slowly made his way out the front door of the small cottage they shared, into the raging…storm? Yes, the lightning was easily showing his uncle's silhouette outside. The door closed, and all that was left was the patter of rain on the roof. Link waited another moment, then slid out of bed. He moved to the window, looking out at the orchard outside. The trees were being blown around a bit, but the apples themselves did not look to be in danger. Link looked back inside. The candles were dying, just barely lighting the room.**

"_**Please…help me…I am in the castle dungeon…"**_

**Link looked around hurriedly, before hearing the voice again and realizing that it wasn't coming from the room. It was in his **_**mind.**_

"_**My name is Zelda Please…help me…"**_

**Link stood still for a moment.**

_**Zelda? Dungeon? But…who are you? Can you hear me?**_

"_**Please…help me…"**_

**Link waited no longer. He strode across the room towards his dresser, grabbing a green tunic and his usual matching cap, pulling them on over his leggings and nightshirt. Finally, grabbing a small knife from the table and lighting the family lamp with the last of the candles, he strode out the door, the cloak he had donned whipping around him.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Fan out! That intruder must be here somewhere!"**

**For what felt like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, Link ducked behind a bush, as the castle guards rushed past, searching for an intruder. As far as Link could tell, it wasn't him they were searching for. Link glanced at them, and beyond them, at the castle walls.**

_**Zelda? Can you hear me? Am I going insane?**_

"_**Please…help me…I know there is a secret passage outside the castle that leads to the garden…please…"**_

**Link thought.**

_**Passage? To the inner garden?**_

**He leaned back on the bush, thinking…**

…**then let out a sharp yell as the bush gave way and he tumbled down through a hole in the ground the bush had been covering, coming to a halt a few meters down in a small pool of water. Link stood, shaking himself off and shivering a bit, before looking around. The lantern had gone out, so he raised it to a dim torch nearby, lighting it again, then holding it up to reveal a long stone passageway…and…**

"**Uncle!"**

**Link rushed forward, dropping to his knees next to the slumped form of his uncle. The old man looked up at him.**

"**Link…I…I told you to…stay at…home…you should have…stayed…at home…"**

"**But I heard a girl's voice, she needed help and…"**

"**Ah…yes…you have it then…just as I do…you will be…the last of us…the last of us…of the bloodline…of the knights."**

"**What?"**

"**Link, you must…rescue the girl…she is Zelda…Princess Zelda of Hyrule…you must get to her, and…succeed where I have…failed…"**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**You must…" Link's uncle coughed horribly, and the faintest hint of blood showed on his lips. The boy now noticed the bloody stain on his uncle's punctured old armor. Link felt the warm tears staining his face, distinctly different from the cold rainwater. "Uncle?"**

"**You…must take the sword…take our family sword and shield…these last, old weapons…of our family of knights…take them…rescue the Princess…stop the wizard, Agunim…he…plans to do…unspeakable things…you must stop him…do what I could not…please Link…"**

**The old man fell silent, and slowly, his eyes softened until they stared off into nothingness. Link stared, then let out a short howl of pain and anguish.**

**There was a long silence.**

"_**Please…help me…"**_

**Link wiped his eyes, then grabbed up the sword and shield from his uncle's body. Strapping the shield to his arm and holding the sword firmly, he set off down the stone hallway.**

_**If you can hear me Zelda…I'm coming.**_

"_**Please…help me…"**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Pushing up on the wooden door above his head, Link peered out into the dark storm. Flowers were in front of him, confirming that he was indeed inside the garden. He could hear the sound of the rain hitting the trapdoor in a steady patter.**

"**Alright then…"**

**He stood, moving out of the hole and closing the door, sidling up against a wall right away. The guards pacing in front of the castle…their eyes…glowed? His uncle had spoken of Agunim…the wizard who had saved Hyrule from that drought a few months back…could he have really begun a coup? One of the soldier's eyes flashed yellow, then purple, and he changed his pattern of pacing. And suddenly, the question was no longer open to discussion. Link slid around the corner, staying out of the sight of those eyes as he found his way to the main castle doors, and slipped inside.**

**The light from inside hit him like a hammer to the face, making him squint until his eyes adjusted from the darkness outside. Link quickly made his way from behind statue after statue to the far door of the large room, watching the soldiers pacing and timing his movements.**

"_**Please…help me…I am in the castle dungeon…"**_

_**I'm coming Zelda. Hold on.**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Five rooms, one long staircase, and a particularly nasty first kill of a soldier later, Link cautiously unlocked the door to the next room with the key the soldier had dropped. The lock clicked open, and Link stepped through the door, staying just inside it so he was hidden from view. He could see a deep pit off to the left…in fact, there were several of these pits lining the lone corridor he had to travel. Hefting his sword, he stepped forward, then broke into a sprint down the long hall, the blackness on either side of him seemingly indefinite. Something loomed up at the end of the hall. Something big. Link brought his sword down in a mighty slash.**

**CLANG!**

**The sound echoed throughout the area, and Link silently cursed at his stupidity. The looming figure he had just thwacked was a metal soldier statue.**

"**Who's there?!"**

"**Shit."**

**Link moved into the shadow of the statue, well hidden as said shadow was unbelievably magnified by the darkness around it, and besides that, Link's dark black cloak was almost like a personal second shadow. Link heard clinking armor and fell silent. There was a long moment, then the armor clinked away from him, and Link let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.**

"_**Please…help me…hurry…I can see a soldier approaching…please, help me…"**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Come on Princess, it's time for your **_**ceremony**_**."**

"**Let me go!"**

**Link rounded another corner, and suddenly found himself faced with a towering soldier, wielding a dangerously spiked mace, and dragging a young girl by her hair. The mace came down, and Link dived out of the way as the ball embedded itself in the floor, the young boy coming back around to slip the sword in between helmet and armor, hearing a sickening but certainly killing sound as the blade sunk into the man's neck. The soldier toppled forwards onto his spiked mace and lay there. Link retrieved his sword and looked back at the girl.**

**And his heart skipped a beat.**

**She was **_**beautiful!**_

**Even with her long blonde hair in total disarray, and her white and blue dress dirty and grungy, the girl had a seemingly subtle and yet obvious quality of life to her, which caused her to immediately, if unintentionally, catch Link's heart. Her shimmering blue eyes found his, and he broke himself from his reverie, falling to one knee, his cloak billowing out a bit on the floor, probably making him look much more heroic than he might have normally.**

"**Princess."**

**The girl gasped, then slowly moved to his side, pulling him up.**

"**Are you the knight who answered my call?"**

"**Heh, I'm no knight."**

"**You have fought your way through the castle soldiers to rescue me from a terrible fate. This is worthy of knighthood."**

**Her eyes brimmed up with tears, and her eyes began to stare into the floor.**

"**I…I thought no one would hear…no one would come…"**

**Link didn't really know what to do, so he took her hand in his, holding it up between them so she looked up at the hands and then at him.**

"**But someone did Princess."**

"**Yes…thank you. Were there any others who heeded the call?"**

"…**there was one other."**

"**A friend?"**

"**My uncle. He didn't make it."**

"**I…am sorry."**

"**It's alright. He has passed on to the world of fallen heroes. Now we have to get out of here so we don't join him prematurely."**

"**Yes. May I ask, sir knight, what is your name?"**

"**It's Link."**

"**Very well then sir Link."**

"**Heh, no, just Link if you please Princess."**

"**Then call me Zelda, please Link."**

**Link nodded, then set off back the way he had come, the princess' hand in his and her form rushing behind him.**

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Well, leave a review at the door, k? Next chappy will be on the way. ZK


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again all. To my loyal fans, I AM working on the Elemental Trilogy's final installment (my Tales of Symphonia GenisXPresea stories). For now, here's chapter two of this tale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Goodbye.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"**With that guard there, we won't be able to get past the hallway."**

"**Did you have a plan for getting out of the castle?"**

"**I didn't think much farther than finding the dungeon."**

"**Then let me try something."**

"**Wait, Zelda, what are you doing?"**

"**Hey! What are you doing out of your cell? Prison break-grrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……"**

"**Holy crap…"**

**THUNK**

"**Uh…maybe shoving him over the edge wasn't such a good idea?"**

"**Why? It was a successful attempt wasn't it?"**

"**Yeah, but it was kinda loud…"**

"**Intruders!"**

"**Crap, come on Zelda, run!"**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Grrr…rrmmm…Are you sure there's anything behind this statue Princess?"**

"**Nnnnghh…yes, the passage leads to the sanctuary."**

**The decorative statue slowly slid across the rug, groaning as it was shoved by the two, and Link saw a small line of darkness.**

"**I can see it, but…it's really dark."**

"**Do you have a lamp?"**

"**Yeah, but its not that bright. Better stay close."**

**As the statue touched the far wall and the passage was fully revealed, Link lit his lamp and stepped into the darkness, feeling Zelda very close behind him. As strong as she had acted up to this point, he could tell she was afraid of the darkness in front of them. They walked forward, the light from the castle room slowly disappearing behind them as they pressed on. Link felt Zelda moving herself closer to him, until she was practically pressing herself against him. This was fine for Link, as her young but curvy form was soft and comforting. Unfortunately, it also put her mouth right next to his ear.**

"**EEUUAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

**Link jumped as she screamed in his ear and spun, looking for an enemy. Zelda was hopping up and down in a frenzy.**

"**It's in my dress! It's in my dress!"**

"**What! What's in your dress?!"**

"**I don't know but its all squirmy!"**

**Before Link could react, the princess had grabbed his sword and sliced off a sizeable part of her dress, stuffing her hand inside and pulling out a protesting rat by it's tail, hurtling it away. Link just stared, partly because he was stunned at her reaction, and partly because he could now see more leg than he had ever seen, even on the barmaid at Kakariko, even though he could only see up to Zelda's lower thigh on one side. Zelda looked up at him, handing back his sword.**

"**Uhm…sorry…I just…don't like crawly things…"**

"**Uh…okay then…"**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**Once we pass through these sewers, we should be near the sanctuary. The old man there was a friend of my father's, I'm sure he'll help us."**

"**Alright. Watch your step Zelda."**

**Link held out his hand, pulling Zelda across the small river onto the platform on the other side. As she reached his side, she stumbled slightly, and he instinctively caught her as she bumped into his chest. Face's inches apart, they looked at each other for several seconds before quickly parting.**

"**Sorry-look out!"**

**Before Zelda could react, Link had grabbed her and roughly moved her aside. She began to protest, until she heard a 'chink' and saw Link's sword locked against a large row of teeth jutting from a man-sized creature that had just emerged from the sewer. Link swung the sword back, its blade meeting teeth again as the green and red scaled creature growled, it's mouth seeming to heat suddenly with an orange glow. Zelda suddenly spoke.**

"**Stop! By order of the Princess of Hyrule, desist!"**

**Link thought she was speaking to him, and was about to protest, when he saw that it was the creature that was standing down. The creature looked at Zelda, it's eyes growing wide, and moved into an unmistakable bow, despite the fact that it was floating in the sewage.**

"**Prrrrrincesssssss…"**

**Zelda stepped forward.**

"**You are of the Zora-clan, correct?"**

"**Yesssssss, yourrrrrrr highnessssssss."**

"**I have need of you to bring a message to King Zora. Tell him the wizard Agunim has killed my father, Daphnes, and has declared a coup and war on the country of Hyrule. I am escaping with one of the last of the good knights to sanctuary. Tell King Zora to spread the word to the fairy queen and to any of the other creatures of old, especially the dwarves if they still live, and to prepare his troops should need be for them, as Hyrule's soldiers are under Agunim's control."**

"**Aguuuuunimmm? Hooowwwww cannnit be, he saved ourrrrr domain frommmm the drrrrrought…but I willlll carrrrry the messsssage. Ifff warrrr sssshould come, the proud racssse of the Zorrrra will be rrrready forrr it. I live, lisssssten, and obey, yourrrrrr highnessssss."**

**The zora spawn bowed again, and vanished into the sewer. Link merely stared after it, then up at Zelda.**

"**You really think this will become a war?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then I won't question you. Let's go, before the soldiers find out where we've disappeared to."**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**CHINKCHINKCHINK**

"**They went this way, hurry!"**

"**Zelda, down!"**

**At the sudden shout of the soldiers, there was a slight splash and then no more sound, until the group of armored men rushed into the room.**

"**They've got to be here somewhere, search the area!"**

"**You two go that way, and you two come with me! The rest of you, take the right hall!**

**The soldiers exited the room in all directions, searching for any trace of Link and Zelda.**

**It was lucky they did not think to look down.**

**Link took in a deep breath as he burst from the water, Zelda lurching upwards a second later. Both dripped in the water, soaked, but it was better than being dead or whatever else Agunim's soldiers had in store for them. Link looked at Zelda, who was coughing, trying to take in breaths, her hair completely plastered to her face. Link brushed the hair aside.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Zelda looked up at him, a slight glare in her eyes.**

"**That was not a very dignified way to treat a princess."**

"**Well, there wasn't any more **_**dignified**_** way to hide fast enough."**

**The two climbed up onto the stone bank of the sewer, Link removing his hat and wringing out the cloth, then slapping it back on his head.**

"**Well, now what? We can't go **_**that**_** way, and the soldiers went **_**that**_** way and **_**that**_** way, and we **_**came**_** from that way, so-huh?"**

**He cut himself off in surprise as Zelda moved to the stone-brick wall and began counting bricks until she pushed on one. Instantly, a distinctly door-shaped section of wall slid back and away into an opening.**

"**This way should get us to the sanctuary."**

"**Uh…okay then, let's go."**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**If you pull that switch, it should open the door to the sanctuary."**

"**Okay…so which switch?"**

"**Umm…I'm…not certain…"**

"**Okay then, lets give this one a try."**

**SHINK**

**SSSSssssSSSSssssssssssss…**

"**Eeek! Snakes!"**

"**Okay…wrong switch…"**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sitting in a front pew of the small church, the pastor found his prayer interrupted by a loud creaking. His old eyes opened, to find the old ornamental statue at the back of the room sliding to one side.**

_**The ancient passageway of the royal family!**_

**The man stood, preparing himself. As he did, he found, to his surprise, that a familiar boy stepped out of the passage.**

"**My, it's young Link! And how have you stumbled on the ancient passage?"**

"**Hey Pastor Fahl. Oh, watch your step Zelda."**

**The old man found his eyes drawn to Link's hand, which reached back through the passage and connected with a daintily held hand, allowing the young Princess of Hyrule to step out into the room. The pastor rushed forward.**

"**Your highness! What has befallen Hyrule that you should have need of the ancient passage of the Royal Family?"**

"**It is Agunim. He has declared a coup, and war on Hyrule."**

"**And…Daphnes?"**

"…**he was the first to fall to Agunim."**

**The pastor hung his head.**

"**I hoped I should never see the day that King Daphnes Nohasen Hyrule fell. Now that day is upon us all."**

**He looked back up.**

"**As pastor of the church of Hyrule, it is my sworn duty to aid the Royal Family should they have a great enough need to use the ancient passageway of the Royal Family."**

**He looked to Link.**

"**And you, young Link. I see a pain in your eyes. What terrible fate has befallen you?"**

"**Fahl…it's uncle. He heard Zelda's call first. And he rushed to help her…"**

"…**I see…so Jacob is dead. Well, you may take heart in one thing Link; your uncle was widely known for his kindness, compassion, and his farm. The people will hold a grand ceremony in his honor-"**

"**Pastor!"**

**Link and the pastor turned towards Zelda, who was looking out a window into the storm. She looked back at them.**

"**There is a fire not far off! Soldiers with torches are leaving the site!"**

**Link rushed to the window, and his heart nearly stopped.**

"**No!"**

**Without a second thought, the boy had dashed for the sanctuary doors and flung them open, rushing out into the lashing rain.**

"**Link, wait!"**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**The morning broke with a deep red sky, the rain still falling. It was as if the sky had caught and reflected the flames of the night. Link fell to his knees as he neared his farm.**

**What remained of it that was.**

**The land was scorched, apple trees burned and mangled, and his house was simply a gutted ruin. What had become of the horses, he did not know. All he knew was sadness.**

**And hate.**

**Link heard a steady clopping of hooves behind him and spun, hand going for his sword to face the soldier no doubt bearing down on him.**

**But it was no soldier. Zelda, wrapped in a dark brown cloak, slid from the horse, moving to Link's side. She gasped as she took in the damage.**

"**Link…I'm so sorry…"**

**Link looked out at the land again, then stood.**

"**No, there's nothing you could have done Zelda."**

**There was a long silence.**

"**The pastor believes he has found a way to seal Agunim's power in some of the old texts. Will you come back to the Sanctuary with me?"**

"**Yes. There is nothing for me here now. Whatever you ask me to do, I will do."**

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Hey, the hero has to have a good reason to fight, right? Besides avenging his uncle and saving the country and all that. Agunim just burned his APPLES, DAMMIT! THIS MEANS WAAAAAAR!**

**Leave a review at the door pwease. ZK**


End file.
